Resurrection of Fate
by Amatarasu
Summary: It's been a 100 years since the events of The Ghost King. Drizzt still clings onto the memories of his departed friends as he tries to move on but an old enemy seeks revenge on Drizzt but this time through the hands of the one he so dearly loves. Spoilers
1. Reminisce

My first fanfiction so please be easy on the reviews ty! ^^

Resurrection of Fate

Chapter 1: Reminisce

It's been nearly a hundred years since that fateful day. The day he had lost his beloved Catti-brie. Many of his friends are gone and now Drizzt Do'urden is now alone in the world. True he has found new friends, but they pale in comparison to the ones who had first accepted him, to the ones who had first showed him compassion despite his race. He'll never forget them and his heart ached for them. The drow knew it was highly unlikely, but he prayed that one day he would wake up and find Catti-brie and the others in front of him smiling at their drow comrade. Tears streaked down his ebony face from his purple eyes that marked him as different from his race.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" came a voice.

Drizzt spun around to see Jarlaxle. At first, the drow mercenary seemed like an ambitious enemy only to satisfy his own needs but now that was not the case. He had become a trusted friend, one of his original companions to survive to this day. "I can't help it…"

"They don't want you to be miserable Drizzt, you know that…"

"How can I not be? Please Jarlaxle…have you…?"

Jarlaxle sadly shook his head to avoid meeting Drizzt's gaze, "I'm sorry, I haven't found her yet…"

Tears threaten to break forth; it took every ounce of his willpower not to shed them. The enchanted bow still clung to his back, the bow that Catti-brie once held and the necklace Regis had made for him hung around his neck. His last memoirs of his dear friends…

Jarlaxle wasn't sure how to comfort the ranger, his words would either incur his wrath or break him which he has no intention of doing. He could only think of one thing.

"I heard that some giants have invaded the southern region, perhaps we can go investigate?"

Drizzt took his words into consideration. "What about them?"

"Bah, Kimmuriel handled them very well without me. I think he can handle it a bit more."

That made Drizzt smile a bit; at least he won't be alone on this journey. The mercenary was glad to see the ranger smile after such a long time.

"Let's go."

It's been a hundred years since his banishment of the drow ranger's hands. Soon it would be the time of his release and take his vengeance once again. The demon had underestimated Drizzt once again much to his dismay but this time he will not fail. Errtu put his fingers to his chin and think carefully. How can he make the ranger suffer? How can he make Drizzt Do'urden scream for the mercy of death? He thought but nothing significant came to his mind. But then it struck him. Errtu recalled the drow having a human for his wife which disgusted him. _Yes_, he thought, _I'll make him suffer at the hands of the one he so dearly loves_. What a better way to suffer than by the hands of the one he has called his beloved? Oh yes, it would be delicious, vengeance is a dish best served cold. He would find a way to bring Catti-brie back, control her, and use her against her husband. Errtu began to cast a spell and probed around Toril to look for the human woman.


	2. Discovery

Here's chapter 2, hope you all like it and once again this is purely fan made and I have no intention of taking credit for Salvatore's hard work.

Chapter 2: Discovery

The little probe flew high in the skies as Errtu scans below for any signs. He decided to try near Mithral Hall the famed home of the dwarves and the drow. Flying by the mountains, something caught the demon's attention: two grave markers. The demon went to inspect the graves with his magic. Errtu smiled to himself: he has found what he was looking for, the grave of Catti-brie. Linking his mind to the probe, the probe delves inside the burial ground and into the corpse in hopes of tracing and locating the soul of the human woman. After several long minutes of searching for the host, this however disturbed the demon.

He had come upon the "heaven" in which the Halfling and Catti-brie is in.

Something was not right about this place the demon thought to himself. Seems too…peaceful and its only inhabitants are these two. Why aren't there any guardians or angels in this place? Errtu refocuses his attention to the dancing human woman, he had come here for a mission to resurrect the human, not uncover the mystery of this strange "heaven." Back in the plane in which the demon was sealed in, Errtu dismisses the probe and smiled to himself. Soon he will collect her body.

"I got a very lovely present waiting for you Drizzt Do'urden…" as he began to laugh.

"Do you think that the Gods have fixed the Weave?" Drizzt asked the mercenary as they trek along the road. Jarlaxle gave him an uneasy look.

"I don't know and I dare not to try." He frowned, since the Spellplague, his magic items have been malfunctioning. True they're starting to work properly again but he uses them less often now, not sure if they'll backfire on him or unleash some catatonic spell, recalling what Regis had tried and fail to save.

The further south they went the better, for Drizzt at least. Although the dwarves had offer him to stay with them at the Hall, the ranger declined with a heavy heart. It's just not the same without the original companions and never will be again. He sometimes wishes he had never left Menzobarranzan so he wouldn't have to deal with these painful emotions threatening to eat him alive. But then again, he would've never known true friendship and love. Love…Catti-brie…. He raises his hand over his heart and clenched it with grief. He knew Catti-brie would want him to be happy and move on without her…but where will he find someone like her again? The ranger sighed; he wished he could've at least had children with her, something to remember her by.

Jarlaxle puts a hand on his back, knocking Drizzt out of his trance. "You are just like your father, refusing to take the steps to a new beginning."

"At least he didn't have to suffer what I had to suffer…" Drizzt mutter and increases his pace on the road.

This was what the mercenary feared; Drizzt is now walking on a fine and dangerous threshold. If something changes drastically in the ranger's life once more, he might become like Entreri…perhaps even more. Jarlaxle needed to find a way to rekindle the flame in Drizzt's heart quickly or Drizzt might forever lose himself to the coming darkness ahead.

The auburn haired woman kept on singing and dancing, never tiring of this daily routine. She breathed in the sweet fragrances of the world around her and cherished every moment she spent in this paradise. Catti-brie knew she wasn't a very skilled singer or dancer but kept on going, knowing that no one will rebuke or humiliate her terrible skills. That made her smile…or did it? The first time since her death…Catti-brie found herself frowning. Why would she frown at this paradise? It had everything she could possible want. It was so peaceful and happy, no enemies threaten to ruin this prefect haven. Something kept tugging at her heart, the void she had never noticed was there before.

Tears fell down her beautiful and crestfallen face. What was she missing?

Then agony shot through her.


	3. Agony

Chapter 3: Agony

Pain she has never felt before shot through her body, surging like a deadly poison. She screamed to be put out of her misery but what's the point of that? The human woman was already dead. Every fiber of her soul was ripped, shattered, ached for mercy. Catti-brie screamed out for Regis but he was no where to be found, probably in another part of this paradise. Horror filled her eyes, she was being dragged away from this heaven as pain wreak throughout her soul. She closed her eyes, in a futile effort she hoped that when she'll wake up the pain will be gone and she'll wake up back in that heaven as she welcome the darkness.

Catti-brie slowly opened her eyes, but not to a welcoming sight. She had awoken in a dungeon like place as she was covered in shackles that held her tightly. Catti-brie was paralyzed with fear, what was happening to her? Malicious laughter roared throughout the dungeon cavern as she lifted her head to see where the voice originated from.

"Awake are you?" the demon laughed as he strode forth to her.

"What have ye done to me?" she demanded, the fear was gone but now only anger and outrage was surging through her. So it was he who had dragged her out of the heaven. Errtu laughed as he saw the rage crackle around her like an aura.

"Well, aren't you glad to be alive again?"

Terror covered her eyes. Was she now...an _undead_? "No..." she whimpered.

Errtu smiled at her horrified face. "No you're not one of those grotesque undead. I have given you...a new "life" and body...I at least have _some_ decency..."

Catti-brie lowered her head to the puddle of water that was in front of the alter she was bound to. It was true, she was not a rotten dead carcass; she's back in her own healthy body like those of a teenager. The demon must have casted a spell to make her be young again. "What are ye plannin'?"

"It's not what I'm doing..." Errtu smirked. "It's what _you're_ going to do..."

"What do ye mean?" she spat out.

"You're going to kill your beloved Drizzt for me." Errtu began to laugh hysterically. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you plunging the blade through his beating heart!"

"Damn ye to hell!" she screamed. Catti-brie wanted to go and skin the demon alive, have him beg for mercy from her which she'll never give. She struggled with all her might to break free of the shackles and torture the demon. Errtu just laughed more at the human woman's bravery.

"I can see why he likes you. Perhaps I might have some use for you even after you do kill him..." he begun to walk closer to her.

"No, ye better not touch me ye bastard!"

"Shush," he grabbed her head and began to murmur an incantation. Catti-brie felt the spell coarsing throughout her body, although not painful, it filled her with a dread sensation. Errtu smirked.

"You're under my control now." He tested as he linked his mind to Catti-brie's. The shackles around her disappeared and she floated to the air just as the demon made her do. He made her walk to to him and had her kneel before him. "It's working perfectly..." he raised up his left arm and fire began to circle around that hand. Soon a blazing sword appeared and he gave it to Catti-brie. "You are going to kill him with this blade..." he smiled and tears streaked down her face.

"Aaahhhh!"

"What's wrong?" Jarlaxle asked as both of the drow are awaken from Drizzt's screams.

"I think...something's happening to Catti-brie." Drizzt's breathing was hoarse, he barely had the strength to talk in his shocked state.

"What? What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Catti's..." he stuttered, not sure how to describe of what he had just dreamt. "It's like she's trapped somewhere...begging for release."

Concern was all in the mercenary's eyes. This is the first time Drizzt had described his dream something in that grim manner. "Perhaps it's a warning...?" Jarlaxle tried to be positive but it failed miserably.

"Perhaps...please be alright Catti-brie..." he murmured before he fell back to sleep. It would be tomorrow that he'll help the villagers investigate the troubles with the giants. He had this dread sensation that his dream was more than just a warning...


	4. Suffering

I'll try and update these as soon as possible, hope you guys like the story so far and I take no credit for the Drizzt series whatsoever. I did some research to see what had happened to Toril after the events of the Spellplague but it might not be accurate so please don't chastise me I just wanted to add some parts to this story since it's been a century since the Ghost King and wanted to keep everyone updated that a lot has changed after the Spellplague...R.I.P. Mystra, Goddess of Magic and Alustriel (she and the 7 sisters have disappeared too) *cries*

Chapter 4: Suffering

Catti-brie emerged from the portal of which Errtu has created and now was back to Faerun...alive and a sixteen year old woman again. She glanced over the horizon and saw the sun coming up as she shed some tears, remembering the happy times she spent with Drizzt watching those beautiful sunrises before her death...

Now she is here to kill her beloved drow and that pained her deeply. Drizzt had suffered nearly his entire life, she doesn't want to add more to his suffering.

She glances down to the grave that was in front of her, of her own and Regis' grave. Catti-brie allowed herself a small smile, at least Regis didn't have to go through what she is going through now. Her grave mound was all but empty because of Errtu's demonic work and his plot for vengeance. She struggled to just thrust herself back into her own grave to avoid harming the one she loves but had no power whatsoever.

"_Walk..._" a voice echoed throughout her mind.

"No." She blurted out. Her defiance has costed her to bend over in agony as Errtu casted a spell that caused extreme pain to Catti-brie's mind.

"_Don't make me repeat myself again...walk_." This time she did and headed south to where the demon said Drizzt will be heading. She cried, this is not how she wanted to be reunited with her love one. The human woman pray that when they do meet...she hoped Drizzt will have the courage to put her out of her misery.

Meanwhile in a village a little south of the mountains where Mithril Hall is. Drizzt and Jarlaxle talked to the locals about the migrating giants.

"Ever since the spellplague...a lot of strange stuff have been happening," one villager muttered and the others murmur in agreement. Toril has acquired a new..."sister planet" and is now call Albeir-Toril as the two worlds made some "exchanges". From the rumors Drizzt have heard, some continents have disappeared and new ones have just suddenly emerged out of nowhere. Creatures that have never been seen before like the Dragonborn who were native to Albeir but now inhabit this world. From the reports, it looked like the giants were just trying to find a new home and hasn't been bothering the southern villages, only to pass by much to the relief to the drow. And who can blame them? Something has invaded the home of the giants, although they're not sure what it is, and they're force to move out. Drizzt wondered if it's even safe for the dwarves of Mithril Hall although the alliance to the orc kingdom Many-Arrows are held on a tight string and the disappearance of Lady Alustriel have caused a deep disturbance among the leaders of the Silver Marches. The drow ranger wondered what else have gone aware since the terrible Spellplague...

After receiving assurance from the villagers that the giants are not bothering them, Drizzt and Jarlaxle proceeded to Calimport and take a ship to the rumored new continents that have appeared since it has intrigued Drizzt's curiosity. Perhaps he can find a new home, something that Drizzt has been longing for a while now and maybe the new continent will take away those painful memories...and begin new and happy ones. Or maybe new foes, he muttered to himself. Drizzt laughed at himself, he had almost missed Artemis Entreri. Why would he miss the human man that had tried to kill him so many times? Perhaps it was because he was a worthy foe, one of the few who can match his skills in close combat

"Do you suppose there's drow on other worlds?" Drizzt asked Jarlaxle.

"I suppose, after all there are many more worlds out there, some entirely different or similar. Although you'll have to ask a mage about that question," the mercenary chuckled since he doesn't have the required talent for magic even though he carried a lot of enchanted, magical items on him but it doesn't make him a true sorcerer. Drizzt grimaced, magic users all over the world have either lost their ability, died, or disappeared and thus many mages have now turn to martial training in fear of their own spells. It is safe to assume that the Weave is repaired to its proper order since some sorcerers have begun casting spells again but with very much caution.

If only Catti-brie hadn't had that leg injury...

Drizzt shook his head. It wouldn't do him any good, he had failed his beloved in her most dire time of need and one of his dear friends Cadderly is now trapped forever between this world and the Shadowfell trying to ward off the dracolich, Ghost King. Most sadness took in as he remembered Regis had also tried to help Catti-brie but died along with her. Drizzt sank into despair, he had caused the deaths of three of those most precious to him and couldn't do nothing to save them as he had saved so many others.

Jarlaxle was able to pick up on Drizzt's mind and sighed out loud. "It wasn't your fault, you and they know that."

Drizzt knew that the mercenary was right but he couldn't help but feel guilty, he had some part of their deaths and did nothing.


	5. Meeting

Hey guys sorry about the wait, i'm on a trip to busan and was difficult to find a internet cafe. Plus i had a few troubles writing this chapter and i'm doing my best to make the chapters longer but i'm having some real life issues that is forcing me to make the chapters shorter -_-

Chapter 5: Meeting

It's been nearly two days since her search for her beloved Drizzt and all the while she fought with every ounce of her power to battle Errtu's control...but it was futile. The demon would relish at her audacity as he places more mental tortures on the poor girl for her defiance.

"Damn ye Errtu...ye'll be begging fer mercy once I'm free..." she told the demon inside her mind. Errtu just took more pleasure by causing her mind to spasm in pain. Catti-brie did everything she could to slow herself down, from walking at a very slow pace, to knocking herself against obsicles that are very easy to avoid such as trees, giving Drizzt time to get further away from her, but Catti-brie doubt that Drizzt knew she was on to him. She prayed silently, hoping Drizzt would hear her, hoping that he'll either get away from her...or just put her to death.

"What do you suppose it's like of the new lands west of the Trackless Sea?" Jarlaxle asked Drizzt as they travel along with a caravan they have agreed to protect while it's on their way to Luskan.

"It can't be too much different from the land before it. Though I'm kind of excited to meet the Dragonborn. They're like half-human half-dragons right?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know too much of that sort of information." They both laughed at that and kept on scouting ahead to search for potential danger, but danger that both drow could handle very well on their own. The humans of the caravan have heard stories of Drizzt Do'urden so they allowed the drow and his mercenary friend to join them on their journey since they couldn't just pass up the oppritunity of meeting such a famous hero. Drizzt begrudingly answered some of the dull questions of the crew to times where he'll just ask Jarlaxle to create a diversion so that he could escape the annoying humans. One day, while treking alongside the caravan, Drizzt spotted a red-haired human female.

Drizzt's heart soared as he rushes to the human girl. "Catti-brie!"

The red-haired girl turned around and gave the drow ranger a very confused look, "Hunh?"

He frowned as soon the girl spun around, she had green eyes instead of the blue eyes of his beloved Catti-brie, and this girl had so many freckles that it looked like she gotten a sunburn on her face. "I'm sorry...thought you were someone else."

She gave the drow a bewildered smile and hurried along, she felt uncomfortable by the drow who called her by a totally different name. Drizzt sighed, he knew it was foolish to believe that Catti-brie was back but he prayed that one day he'll see her again. He had no idea.

"You silly fool, thinking that ugly girl was Catti-brie? One, she's no where as beautiful as Catti-brie and two you should be ashamed of yourself. Are you going to do this to every red-haired girl you see?" Jarlaxle laughed at Drizzt's confusion which the ranger flashed him a glare that penetrated Jarlaxle's soul. The mercenary looked like he might've been petrified by a basilisk.

"Damn it, damn it all..." he heard Drizzt muttered. "What could you possibly understand what she meant to me? Not only her, but all the others..."

This angered the mercenary, "If I didn't know, I would've let you die in Menzoberranzan with her or just give up my search for her. What did you think I did for the last eighty years? True, as pleasurably as being paid for turning the tide of House Wars for fine riches, I didn't go back on my word to look for your precious Catti-brie for not even a single copper did I?" It was Jarlaxle's turn to glare at the ranger. "I've done everything I could in my power Drizzt and I'm still not going back on my word, although right now I'm taking a break from my exhausting search but I will resume the search, I promise you that."

Drizzt was taken aback from it all, he wanted to rip off Jarlaxle's head but he knew it wouldn't do him any good and also knew that he was and still is helping. He sighed at his stupidity, letting the emotions eat him from the inside. Oh Bruenor, oh Wulfgar, oh Regis...oh Catti-brie. Where will be those compassionate ears to bore his guilt and sadness to? It just wasn't the same with Jarlaxle.

"Perhaps you should send Guenwyhvar to scout behind us since we did the front just a bit while ago? Never know who could be following us," Jarlaxle tried to change the subject, hoping it would bring Drizzt to his calm state. The ranger sighed and nodded, he pulled out the statue and summoned the great panther. He was glad to see Guen again, it's been nearly four days since he had. The great cat leapt onto Drizzt, nearly crushing him with her weight.

"Easy Guen! You'll kill me one day!" he joked with only lickings from the cat as his response. Jarlaxle laughed at the display.

Guen turned her head towards the mercenary and growled. True he was now the ranger's companion, but the cat still doesn't trust him much. "Hey, hey, now Guen. Still don't like me?"

"Give her time," Drizzt said as he patted her head. Guen slowly moved towards Jarlaxle and nudged him just a bit. "That's a good girl."

Suddenly Guenwyhvar's head shot up in the head and looked behind the caravan with shocked eyes. This caught their attention. "What is it girl?" Drizzt inquired, he sensed that the panther had picked up the scent of bandits behind the group.

Guenwyhvar begun to run as the two drow followed the cat as they kicked their horses with their weapons ready in hand. What could possibly get the cat so "excited" as this?

As they followed the cat, they saw a single figure in the distance. The two drow couldn't make it out who it was but as they got closer.

Overwhelming shock took them in.

They couldn't believe it, auburn hair as red as fire, a beautiful hourglass body with slender muscles and a face that could make nearly any male faint from an overdose of beauty and perfection, a feat that almost every female human hasn't achieved but only a handful did.

But something had changed.

Instead of blissful sky-blue eyes, it was as dark as midnight but still had a hint of blue in them. A waterfall of tears fell out of those eyes.

"Catti-brie?" Drizzt murmured with happiness and terror. He knew that this was a different Catti-brie.

Guenwyhvar was too happy to see what had overcome Catti-brie as she ran to greet the human woman with a powerful jump.

It was then that the panther had sensed what had really happen to Catti-brie but it was too late. Instead of arms to greet the cat, a blade plunged into the panther's left shoulder.

"Guen!" Drizzt cried out.


	6. Confrontation

Hmm, I guess I'll try and work on my tenses better, haven't gotten much practice with writing stories. P.S. I'm not that good at writing fighting scenes.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Guen rolled on her side with pain, she had not expected Catti-brie to do something as atrocious as this. Drizzt immediately sent the panther home to the Astral Plane so she could heal. Both Drow stare at the human woman, completely dumbfounded and horrified. But they could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Catti-brie!" Drizzt cries out, hoping that the woman he had once called his wife would come to her senses but realized she was...and yet not.

"_Please...don't make me do this_," she beg Errtu with her mind. Her only response was malicious laughter as she was force to jump forth to greet her husband with the blade.

"Stop this madness Catti-brie!" the drow ranger scream as he drew out his blades to block the sword that was about to slash his right arm. He got a closer look at Catti-brie's eyes and could see that it was truly her and these were not her actions by choice. Drizzt saw something else, a dark figure within her eyes with horns..._could it be_?

Jarlaxle pulls out a whip and tries to snatch the blade out of her hand but Catti-brie rises her right arm, the whip wrapping around it and yanks it out of the mercenary's hands with surprising strength. The mercenary senses dark magic around the human woman and realizes that someone, perhaps a powerful necromancer, was controlling her.

Catti-brie pushes herself back and lands several feet in front of them as she began to laugh, this was however not a feminine laughter. Drizzt soon recognize who this hollow, wicked laugther this belong to as Jarlaxle only watched with horror at the change in the woman's voice.

"Errtu!" Drizzt cried.

An evil grin stretch across her face, "So you finally figured it out, eh?"

"Damn you, let her go!" the ranger demanded, fury surging throughout his being. So it was the demon bastard that has brought his Catti-brie back...for revenge as Drizzt cursed silently.

"But where will be the joy in your torment? Can you bring yourself to kill the woman you love?" the possessed human woman began to charge straight for Drizzt as he stood firm on his ground with nothing but anger and sorrow on his face. He knew the demon was right, he couldn't bring himself to harm Catti-brie even though she's possessed.

Catti-brie stop in her charge for Drizzt, she grasps her head and bend over. "Arrgh!" she scream. Errtu was surprise, she had just gained a little power to combat his control. He won't lose his chance now. "Damn you insulent woman!"

"I won't let you do this!" she cries out in mental anguish as the drow heard her. Drizzt's heart rejoice, this was his Catti-brie for the moment.

"Fight him Catti! I know you can!" he encourages her as he watches her wail in agony in her mental combat with the demon.

Unfortunately, Errtu regained his control over the woman. "Too bad she's not as strong as you think she is," she smirked and charges forth once more. This time Drizzt readied himself for the attack, if he could just help Catti-brie just a little more, then the demon will lose his control on her and hopefully be able to save her. She came for his arms again but parries it to the side but she manages to dodge his kick to her side, slightly bending backward as she came for his scalp. He ducks just in time before she could deliver the blow. Then something came flying across her face, barely missing her nose. Catti-brie turned to the right to see Jarlaxle throwing daggers at her and dodges them. Errtu realized that the other drow was actually trying to kill Catti-brie, he summoned her back, black light surrounded the human woman as she disappeared from sight.

Drizzt kneel to the ground, panting heavily from his attempts of not harming Catti-brie but soon glared at Jarlaxle. "Why were you trying to kill her!" he spat out with anger at the mercenary.

"She would've slain you if I hadn't interfere and he knew you wouldn't dare attack back, that's why I acted."

Drizzt grabbed Jarlaxle by his collar angrily, "You know what she meant to me and yet you still did it!"

"Can't you see that she's suffering? Would you have her suffer more if you died by her hands?" Drizzt flinched at that comment, he didn't expect it to hit him that hard and sighed.

"Errtu will use her again no doubt," Jarlaxle continued, "I might need to call in Kimmuriel for this."

Catti-brie was haggard and almost brain dead from Errtu's torture, "You are much more troublesome than I thought you were. Perhaps I should find another breaking point..."

She was too tired to talk back, much less even breathe. Errtu took out his failure and frustration on the poor woman, he didn't expect Drizzt to have company with him but this time he'll be a little better prepare. He left Catti-brie alone on the alter as he begins to make some preperations to kill the damn drow once and for all.

Catti-brie silently thanked Jarlaxle for trying to end her misery but feared for him and Drizzt all the more, "Please, next time just make it as quick and painless as ye possibly can..." she prayed, hoping the next meeting will be her last and she'll find some eternal peace knowing that her beloved husband can still live, even if without her.


	7. Planning

Sorry guys but real life is getting in the way, I'll try and update this as soon as possible though I might have to sacrifice the story by making the chapters shorter.

Chapter 7: Planning

The demon Errtu was back, just as he promised, Drizzt thought spitefully. And this time through abhorrent means, he has brought back Catti-brie as a tool for his downfall. Drizzt had to admit it, Errtu is getting better which his plots of revenge. The drow winced every time he imagined his beloved Catti-brie's anguish face and it pained him to even think of slaying her, but Drizzt knew he had to put an end to her suffering but wasn't sure if he could put up with it once the moment comes.

A voice interrupted Drizzt's thoughts, "Damn, Kimmuriel is busy dealing with a House war." Drizzt smirked, recalling his House's impending war with Hun'ett, although he wasn't exactly there for the event, he heard the tale from Jarlaxle. "Although he did mention another who can help us..."

"Who?" Drizzt perked up, eyes with hope.

The mercenary's smile turned into a grin, "A mind flayer to be precise."

"What! How could you even consider one of them?"

"They can track the one who's controlling another, in this case Errtu. If we can manage to capture Catti-brie, then the mind flayer will be able to track down Errtu from her mind and then...you can probably guess where from there."

Drizzt chewed on Jarlaxle's words thoughtfully, it could possibly work. "Errtu will no doubt increase her power and keep her on a tight leash."

"But you know Catti-brie better than anyone. I don't know her all that well but I know that she is a strong woman with incredible will power. She can indeed fight along with us."

Drizzt grimaced, Catti-brie is indeed a willful woman and knows that she is battling with every once of her will power to combat the demon's grasp but it has drained her a bit. He recalled Wulfgar who have survived the torment of Errtu and its aftermath...he prayed the same thing wouldn't happen to Catti-brie.

It's been nearly two days since Jarlaxle sent word to Kimmuriel for help as Drizzt also requested assistance from Hralien which he readily agree to. The three elves made camp outside a small human village awaiting for the ilithid to arrive. As soon they were ready to rest for the night, a portal appeared in front of them and soon the mind flayer stepped forth. The moon elf was taken aback as he wanted to strike the horrid creature but Jarlaxle stilled his blade.

"Drizzt, Hralien, meet Jhorxasis, he's been..."kind" enough to lend us his services."

Drizzt regarded the ilithid with mutual respect, "Please to meet you..."

The moon elf was too amazed and frighten by the mind flayer to even utter a greeting which Drizzt couldn't blame him, it was his first time seeing such a powerful creature.

"Do not worry," the mind flayer spoke into their mind, "your friend has explained the situation and it is an honor to meet you Do'urden."

The drow ranger nodded and said nothing more, hoping the ilithid won't read his thoughts of his perception towards his kind.

Hralien turn towards Jarlaxle, "How do we know we can trust him?"

The mercenary smile, "I've paid a good price so do not worry."

"Regardless of my "services"", the mind flayer interjected, "I do believe we are in need to capture a human woman, am I correct?"

Drizzt nodded, "She's being controlled by a demon and no doubt she'll be coming back for me. Is there a way that you can-"

"Break the demon's hold on her and find his location, yes," the mind flayer said, his voice chilling their minds, he turned towards the moon elf who was the most uneasy whilst Drizzt glared at the ilithid.

"And now for the fun part, setting up the trap..." Jarlaxle mused.

Catti-brie was breathing hard, Errtu had been casting spells on the poor woman to increase her chances of slaying her lover and those who aid her. The spells were however causing a strain on the demon as it was draining his power, but he was determine to slaughter both of the drows. "Damn you for making me go this far drow..." Errtu panted but dare not show his failing strength in front of the human woman, for she might take this chance to go at him.

Catti-brie spat in his face as he punched her for her defiance, "Ye'll never defeat him Errtu, when will ye ever learn?"

"Silence pathetic wench!" he pummeled her once more. "Once your wounds are healed, you'll finish what you have started, understood?" Catti-brie casted a menacing glare at the demon that doesn't seem to unsettle him at all.


	8. Ambush

Chapter 8: Ambush

They waited for several days now but they knew that she'll be coming back for Drizzt. Drizzt didn't like to wait out in the open for some enemy to come at him but this was the best way to lure out Catti-brie and take the bait. He will be better prepare this time and felt hopeful that with the mind flayer's help, he'll be able to subdue his beloved Catti-brie and free her from the demon's grasp. Errtu will no doubt take extra precautions to make sure she doesn't fail again, his heart wince at the very thought but it made him more determine to free Catti-brie. The drow ranger sighed and places himself on the spot where the others have set up a trap for the human woman as he pray to Mielikki for Catti-brie's sake.

Catti-brie slowly walked towards the place to where Drizzt is waiting. Errtu was better prepare this time as to not only he increased her level of skill and magic but also sent his demonic fiends to aid her. Their appearance unsettle Catti-brie greatly as they will deal with Jarlaxle. One of the fiends nudged at her side as if ordering her to fasten her pace. "Don't worry," Errtu purred in her mind, "Soon I'll send you both to that heaven of yours once I'm done with you."

"I got a bad feeling about this," the moon elf groaned.

"What? Too scared to face a human female?" the mind flayer snickered.

"No," Hralien muttered, trying to hide his annoyance. "I doubt she'll be coming back alone since Errtu knows about you Jarlaxle."

The drow mercenary tip his hat, "I'm well prepared myself thank you very much. I'll protect your fancy heels when the time comes." He smirked. He hated the foul company but only tolerated them for Drizzt's sake but he still couldn't shake this uneasiness off of him. Hralien checked the ropes of the traps, they were tightly secure and nodded towards the others. It would be anytime now if Catti-brie were to strike.

Birds were fluttering in the distance, a sign to the others that something is coming, no doubt it'll be Catti-brie. Drizzt turned his head to the left as if signaling the ilithid to scout what's going on which he understood. The ilithid closed his eyes and allowed his magic farsight to take place. His mind scan far to the distance and saw much to his surprise, he saw a human woman leading a small group of demonic fiends.

"_She's got company this time_," he telepathically told the others and saw them grimace. "_Drizzt, you worry about binding the woman. We'll deal with the fiends_." Drizzt's eyes slipped into infrared spectrum and saw that the ilithid was right, beside Catti-brie were badly grotesque dogs of nightmare but he had faith in his comrades' abilities.

They however, fail to notice a group of fiends going sneaking behind them.

Thanks to the elves' keen ears although, Hralien dodged to the left just in time to avoid a monstrous bite to his arm and drove his sword through the jaw of the beast.

No sooner, they were surrounded by the beasts. Drizzt summoned Guenhwyvar and joined in on the fray, slaugthering many of the demons at once. Jarlaxle cut a rope, springing a trap beneath a group of fiends as they fell into a deep pit filled with spikes. Hralien himself cut another trap, a spiked log fell from above, impaling several of the beasts as he kept on firing his arrows. As Drizzt's sword jabbed the skull of one, another was about to bite off his leg until it wailed in agony soon followed by many others as Drizzt saw to his horror the monsters were melting. The ilithid's mind reached out to many of the demons and casted a spell that melt the skin off the demons and not even charred bones were left behind. But there was no sight of Catti-brie and that made Drizzt worried.

"Drizzt! Behind ye!" he heard Catti-brie cry out, he turned around and parried a furious blow that could've been fatal to him. Tears were flowing out of those eyes of his beloved. "Drizzt! Finish me!" she beg him as they lock each other's blades.

"Catti! Fight him!" he scream, hoping his determination will get to the woman.

She raised her free hand and fire appeared on her fingertips. Drizzt immediately kicked her in the stomach as much as he hated to do it and backed up to avoid the flames. Catti-brie was now flying in the air and casting firebolts at her beloved drow. Drizzt turned to see where the others were but he saw that they were well preoccupied dealing with the demons, his mind went specifically for the ilithid.

"Jhorxasis! Think you can disrupt Catti-brie's magic?"

"_Well if you can get these damn beasts off of me yes_!" he retorted, sending three more demons to their agonizing deaths. The drow ranger grunted in frustration, there was just simply too many deal with as he barely avoided a fireball to his face. Catti-brie's blade was aglow with fire as she clashes it with Icingdeth, a spectacle of fire and ice was soon ablaze. Many of the demons scream as they were blinded by the magic and many arrows and daggers were thrown into their chests.

"_Here_," Errtu's voice went into Catti-brie's and Drizzt's mind, "_Let's go and finish this in a place with no distractions._.." a black portal appeared, yanking both the drow and human towards the space. Jarlaxle saw them and tried to reach out for Drizzt's hand but as he reached it, he disappeared.

"No!" This is bad, really bad. Now he had no way of helping Drizzt. The demons soon disappeared along with Catti-brie and Drizzt as they all fell back panting heavily.

"Where did they...?" Hralien gasped, he barely had the strength to even talk.

"There should be traces of lingering magic if I'm correct..." both elves heard the mind flayer. "As soon I regain my strength...I should be able to track them and..." Jhorxasis collasped to the ground. Jarlaxle prayed to the gods, something he rarely do, that Drizzt can hold out long enough for them to come.

Drizzt groan as he rubbed his white mane and glance around. An unpleasent lurch in his stomach as he was standing on a very high plateau surrounded by lava what it appears to be an arena. By the end of the area, he see Catti-brie with her sword in her hands and giving the drow a savage smirk on her beautiful face but Drizzt knew that that smirk belong to Errtu, not Catti-brie's.

"Well, well...shall we begin?" Catti-brie said.


	9. Finale

Sorry bout the long wait guys, had some school and computer complications but nonetheless I'm sorry, and i tried to make this chapter the best one i could write up hopefully with just only a few grammatical and sentence errors :3

Chapter 9: Finale

There she was...

Drizzt knew that this might be the final battle between him and Catti-brie and he was not looking forward to that. He silently let a groan escape his lips, not letting the enemy know of his frustration.

Catti-brie smirk, but the drow knew that smirk belong to Errtu's. "Perhaps I'll maim you enough to be left alive and have your precious Catti-brie torture you to the end of time. Please don't disappoint me Drizzt Do'urden, I so want to savior your screams." She charges forth with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Catti! I know you're in there! FIGHT HIM!" Drizzt screams, hoping his words will give her the strength to break free. Their blades clash, again Icingdeth and Catti-brie's fiery blade created a spectacle of brilliant red and blue lights flashing everywhere as they fight. Catti-brie shuffles her feet and leaps over the drow trying to slash him from above but Drizzt swing his blades fast enough to counter the attack from above as the human woman landed behind Drizzt and thrust to his left side as Drizzt manages to dodge the blow. He quickly spun on his heels to face Catti-brie in her daring assault. The drow saw an opening in her defenses, he could've used the crossdown and leave herself vulnerable to his attacks, but he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to harm his beloved Catti-brie.

Errtu was frustrated, the drow ranger was better than he recalled and the human woman was no expert swords-woman, not to mention the constant battle of wills the two played.

_Damn ye Errtu, I don't care if I die, I'll drag ye down to hell with me!_

_Silence bitch!_

_Never!_

The demon roar, he wanted to punish the insolent woman for her defiance, but knew he couldn't, if he did he would leave Catti-brie and himself vulnerable to Drizzt's attacks. Controlling the human woman was beginning to tax him, the drow's words were indeed giving her more strength than ever before. Errtu can't control the human woman and focus on the drow at the same time and Catti-brie knew it.

As they blades clash in a beautiful but deadly dance, Drizzt saw Catti-brie beginning to sweat with her eyes close in sheer pain and concentration, fighting a battle within herself. Her attacks was starting to slow down just a bit and Drizzt used the opportunity to disarm her left hand but accidentally made a deep slash against her forearm when she tried to block Twinkle but was a bit slow. She cried out, not only because she was in pain but also lost the concentration to battle Errtu, and to the demon's glee he used that opportunity to tighten his hold on the woman.

"Thank you," he said to Drizzt, "she was becoming quite a handful."

Drizzt's eyes widen in horror, he had just helped the demon's hold on his dear Catti-brie and curses himself. The auburn-haired woman was now attacking at full speed, her attacks were a flurry as Drizzt found himself on the defensive again. This is just like his encounter with Dantrag, he was speedy but couldn't handle his movements which led to his demise. Here however, Catti-brie could improvise with deadly speed. Drizzt decided now was the time to use the crossdown, pinning the human woman's swords to the ground.

However, Catti-brie used her head and headbutts it against Drizzt, knocking him off balance for he wasn't expecting that counter and found himself in deep trouble. Drizzt rolls to the left as she swings her blade across, she manages to make a deep cut on Drizzt's side since he didn't roll face enough. Despite the pain the drow was in, he was on his feet in a second and resumes his dance with Catti-brie who was grinning savagely.

Catti-brie cried out in mental anguish for she had harm her beloved Drizzt. She was searching frantically around Errtu's magic hold on her, to see if she can battle it out once more with him long enough for Drizzt to finish her. It pained her, but she will not add more to Drizzt's suffering, the drow ranger deserve to live out his life fully without her hindering it...even if it means Drizzt finding another woman to love; she just wanted Drizzt to be happy. Perhaps she can rouse up the demon by invoking the memories of his defeats at Drizzt's hands.

_Do ye remember the time Drizzt defeated ye at that cave?_ Although she wasn't there to witness it herself, she recalls Drizzt telling her that story and hopefully could describe it in as much detail as possible. _Oh how ye didn't expect Drizzt's sword to possess such magic that banished ye! It must be deliciously sweet fer him! _

Oh damn it all, that battle played out clearly in Errtu's mind as if it happen just yesterday. Catti-brie felt his magic loosening on her just a bit. It was working much to her delight.

_Tell me, did ye like the cold? Perhaps ye should've worn a coat._ Catti-brie laughed at her foolishness, as if demons wear coats for it would be a very silly thing to do, she was nonetheless upsetting the demon.

Drizzt notice she was beginning to slow down again, Catti-brie's face looking for worn out. Then he knew Catti-brie had step onto the battlefield once more warring with the demon inside her. His hopes were rising, together with Catti-brie they can banish, maybe kill, the balor.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Jarlaxle was growing impatient with the ilithid.

_He is a powerful demon, he has put up wards from where he is but I've almost broken through them, just give me a little more time! _he shouted back at the elf, sweat was covering the octopus' head as magic swirl around the air mimicking his concentration.

"We may not have that much time! What if Drizzt is already defeated and that demon bastard torturing him as we speak?" the moon elf cried out, frustrated with their progress as he tosses the carcass of a demon dog into the bonfire behind them.

_Patience is a virtue!_ the mind-flayer shouted.

"Not right now it isn't."

The ilithid ignore the pathetic pale elf and continue his magic of breaking through the dimension's wards.

Jarlaxle could do nothing but furrow his brows, praying, a thing he hardly ever do before, that Drizzt can hold on long enough for them to come to his aid.

* * *

Blades thrusting, slashing, parrying, dodging, plus the mental battle, began to wan them all. Drizzt's hands slowed down, weariness don on him, for Catti-brie's slow blades began to match him with the same speed. Catti-brie jumps back and lets loose a fireball upon Drizzt as he jumps out of the way of the deadly fire, leaving behind scorched earth. She continued to toss fireballs at Drizzt, the drow dashing from side to side avoid the missiles.

"Catti-brie! You were always the strong and the most level-headed person I've ever known and you still are! You CAN defeat him Catti-brie!" He encouraged her while avoiding the balls of fire.

The human woman smiled, Drizzt was still in love with her despite being apart from each other for nearly a century, she had expected him to move on and find someone else, but he didn't. He was still the good-hearted and honorable drow she had met on the first day on that blissful winter. She wonder why she hadn't choose him before. True Wulfgar was just as wonderful as Drizzt but he however didn't let her be the free-spirited woman she was meant to be whilst Drizzt loved her for that reason.

"Drizzt, please I'm beggin ye! Put me out of me misery!" she manage to blurt out for some odd reason.

The drow's heart wince, cut down his own beloved Catti-brie? He would never do something as atrocious as that. _No_, he _will_ find a way to free Catti-brie. He must. "_Never_."

Her heart ached, it was just as she feared. It was only a matter of time before she would plunge her blade into his chest, something she will never forgive herself for even in heaven. That's if she does go back there. "It hurts Drizzt! I don't want tae be sufferin anymore! If I kill ye, know I'll die a thousand deaths!"

"Same here."

She lets out a harsh sob as they continue their routine.

This is getting them no where, both combatants knew, and Drizzt decided to settle the score now. He locks his scimitars with Catti-brie's and exerts his strength to push him far enough.

The drow ranger drops his blades to the ground, "Errtu! Here's your chance. Finish me now!"

"_NO_!" the human woman couldn't believe what her beloved drow was doing. "Drizzt! Don't do it!"

"Let us be together in heaven Catti-brie. Let us be together in that paradise that we both wanted, away from the world of troubles and strife." He smile to her.

_No_! He will not die! Drizzt deserve to live more than her. She had lived her life fully, abeit somewhat short, but fully nonetheless. Drizzt still has so much to live for and she will not see him throw that away for her sake.

This was the moment Errtu waited for. He began to laugh violently for his moment of triumph was upon him. He used all his force into the human woman and she charges forth towards the drow. Drizzt put a face of both determination and acceptance of his fate, for he will be with his Catti-brie again one way or another; He stretched out his arms as if to embrace the charging woman who would be his executioner.

_NOOO_ Catti-brie cried out.

This is it! He will have his revenge!

But just then, as the flaming sword was mere inches away from cutting down Drizzt's shoulder to his heart, she stopped.

_What_? The demon couldn't believe it. Neither could Drizzt.

Her arm and then her body began to quake violently, she's desperately trying to suppress the demon's magic as he lashes out at her. _Damn you pathetic bitch! You will finish the job!_

Inside Catti-brie, she was laughing manically, even the demon was a bit scared of the human woman. _Oh no Errtu. It is YOU who shall die!_

Catti-brie drops the sword and fell down on her knees, screaming while grasping her auburn head. Drizzt was helpless, the three way battle has now become a two way battle, he could only watch and wait. He knew that Catti-brie is putting everything she got to defeat Errtu once and for all, using all her might to banish the demon from her body. The drow allow himself to smile a bit, the demon may have conquered her body but not her spirit, and that will be his undoing.

_I will not be defeated again! I've come to far to lose everything now!_

_Hah! Ye really haven't learn a thing haven't ye? Ye can't beat Drizzt and ye never will. Not even wit puppets!_

The demon couldn't believe it. She was pushing him out with a force of power he never knew could exist in mortals. Even his spells were being repel by her will, he was losing his hold on her and no doubt be banish again.

Errtu has no choice but to flee or else be erased from existence forever. _I'll be back wench, for you and Drizzt, and no doubt your children as well. Enjoy your little victory bitch...and your time with Drizzt while it lasts._

_Ye can count on it, we'll be waitin fer ye._

And with a savage roar of defeat, Errtu left Catti-brie and went to his plane in anger and humiliation.

Catti-brie loosen her grip on her head and fell to the ground but Drizzt caught her just in time. Drizzt scan her with worried eyes, he wasn't sure if this was Catti-brie or Errtu...or dying; he desperately hope it was the first.

He heard a moan as she slowly opens up her eyes and gazes into Drizzt's purple eyes with beautiful crystal-blue eyes that the drow so adores. "Drizzt..." she smiles at him.

She did it! She defeated Errtu! Drizzt snatches her lips with his own, the first passionate kiss they have shared in a century. The drow was reunited with his beloved Catti-brie again.

"I knew you were in there Catti-brie."

"Ye never doubted me did ye?"

"Not once."

They straighten themselves and stood up to only kiss each other again, pulling each other to one another so tight they wonder if their backs would snap from the strong embrace. Their lips parted as they press their foreheads against each other's gazing to the other's eyes.

Then the earth began to quake violently, rocks tumbling and the ground broke apart to reveal the lava deep below. They ran to what appears to be mountains until the ground before them broke apart and soon there was no way out.

"Oh Drizzt!" Catti-brie sob and the drow pull her towards him. Drizzt let out a curse, he was finally reunited with his beloved Catti-brie only to have everything shatter before them in mere minutes. They gaze into each other's eyes to find comfort and hug. At least this time they'll die together and go to that paradise.

"Are you two just going stand there and take a nice swim in the lava or are you going to come out?"

Their heads whirl behind them to see a portal revealing a bright blue sky, a lush meadow, and Jarlaxle holding out his hand towards them and grinning madly. Catti-brie and Drizzt didn't wait for another invitation and dashes forth to the portal that was only a few yards away and jumps through it.

They made it.

Both the human woman and drow ranger fell to the soft ground breathing heavily. After a few moments they regain their composure and stare at the mercenery, moon elf, and ilithid.

"Oh thank the gods you're both alive!" Hralien cried out and observes Catti-brie. "Is...the demon...?"

"He won't be comin back fer a long, long time."

Everybody, including the ilithid, let out a sigh of relief and elation.

Drizzt turns toward his comrades as he pulls Catti-brie to him, "I owe you three a debt I could never repay."

_Well, Jarlaxle paid your debt for you, so don't you worry about that._ They all heard the echo from their minds but couldn't know if the mind-flayer was being sarcastic or not.

"You got your love back Drizzt. That is more than enough to satisfy me, to know I won't see you whining like a little bitch anymore. I have to admit you were becoming a pain in the ass," Jarlaxle commented and everybody laugh, well the ilithid let out some gurgling sounds, but they all could guess that was a laugh.

"Ah ye still the same bastard I knew ye are," Catti-brie smirk.

"I always will be, dear and beautiful lady." Oh gods, that comment again made her feel more than uncomfortable as she watches him give her a sweeping and elegant bow.

"Thank you all. I truly mean it," Drizzt said.

"Your welcome Drizzt and yours too Catti-brie. May you both live happily again," Hralien places a firm grip on Drizzt's shoulder and nods as the drow return it.

_Well, while you ladies say your goodbyes, I'll be heading back home._ And with that, the illithid was gone. Hralien let out a sigh of relief.

The comrades turn their heads towards the skies above them, they have succeeded and earn their just rewards, especially Catti-brie and Drizzt.

* * *

"So...they're all gone?"

Drizzt let out a sad sigh and slowly nodded. Catti-brie was sadden, to know that Wulfgar and her father Bruenor have pass this world and into the afterlife as she lays her head on Drizzt's shoulder, he tightly wrap his arm around her. Not only them, but the world of Toril have change drastically. Nothing was the same as before.

"Know that they died peacefully Catti-brie."

"Thank ye Drizzt...fer everything."

"No, I have to thank you. From saving me from despair."

She looks up to him with her sympathizing blue eyes, "Drizzt...ye didn't have to be with me again...I want ye tae be happy."

"I am. Everyday I prayed that I would see you again, hoping to have another chance with you. Although it was through unfortanute circumstances, I got my wish nonetheless. Catti-brie, I'm not sure I wasn't going to meet another woman like you again. There could only be one Catti-brie..."

Her heart rejoice at his words, he was still very much in love with her as she with him as they kiss again. Then she felt a thump inside her stomach and quickly places Drizzt's ebon hands on them while he smiles.

"A feisty one aren't you little one?" Drizzt smile as did Catti-brie as they watch the sunrise together.

Drizzt had another chance with Catti-brie, another chance of true love and happiness. And he wasn't going to squander any second of it.


End file.
